


Nature's glass

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Papa!Steve, Peter Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Son!Peter, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: "Running as fast as he could, both MJ and Ned ran in different directions. Several decathlon member's lay dead along with their teacher back in the cabin they'd rented for the weekend."





	Nature's glass

Running as fast as he could, both MJ and Ned ran in different directions. Several decathlon member's lay dead along with their teacher back in the cabin they'd rented for the weekend.  Flash had booked it without them, there was no telling if he'd got out alive. There was no telling if he or MJ and Ned would either.

The birch trees kept coming, as he sprinted the best he could in the snow. Tear's blurring in with the fleeting snow of the cold winter months. He should be fighting, he should have saved them.  But right now he was Peter, now he was defenseless. A shot blew past him, the bullet lodging in the tree sending bark and frost toward's his face. He'd managed to cover his eyes, managed to remember his father telling him how to run if he ever needed to give himself some distance from his attacker.

He did as papa said, weaved in zig-zag patterns, never running in the same direction. Making every movement unpredictable. It was one simple assailant that killed them, and he was next. He knew the man wouldn't let up, It'd give his friends time to escape though; and for that he was grateful the man had decided to follow him. 

Another round of gunfire aimed his way, a bullet managing to graze his forearm. Biting his lips, Peter continued onward. He didn't want to die this way, not in the cold snow by a simple maniac wielding both a shotgun and an axe he'd slaughtered the rest with.

Maybe just maybe Ned and MJ found their way through the snow, hopefully they weren't giving into exhaustion and freezing. He hoped by some miracle they manged to get a hold of someone, anyone to come and save them. There wasn't any reception out here, for his phone there could be.

Dad had made it himself, equipped it to survive the possible danger's of being their son. He'd pull his phone from the pocket's of his hello kitty pajamas, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop running, he had to look ahead, couldn't turn to see how close the man was to his person. 

It was around five in the morning, Papa would be up, dad wouldn't. But he wanted both now, needed them not for protection but to avenge the ones he couldn't save. Needed them to comfort him and tell him he was okay, that he way safe.

He wanted to be safe again, wanted to be coddled by his doting parent's. The parent's who always promised to protect him. The familiar thought of him not needing to be protected because of his new-found powers was utterly unfounded now. He needed them still, he'd always need them.

He needed them to comfort him during that panic attack's that always ended with them begging to know what caused it. His simple answer of anxiety was all he ever returned, but god he'd tell them. He knew this day would possibly be the cause of his next attack, that is if he got out alive. 

A gasp escaped him, a blunt intrusion of an axe in his shoulder throwing him to the ground. Screaming in agony, his phone Karen speaking up.

"Are you in distress?"

"Send help!" Peter sobbed, rolling over and kicking the man's legs out from under him. His body shivering, pajamas cold and wet as he shuffled to lift himself from the snow. The warmth of his blood bouncing off of the cold surface below, he staggered and ran. 

He could hear the heavy foot falls in the crunch of snow behind him, snow sticking to his cold skin. His white New York shirt stained with the blood falling down his back in uncomfortable ways. It was slowly freezing, at least that's what Peter assumed.

He could feel it flaking, and his healing factor was nowhere near as fast. 

"Peter?" Papa's voice called, coming from his pocket. 

"Papa!" Peter whined, his throat hoarse from the cool air he'd inhaled. 

"Baby what's going on?" Dad's gruff but alert voice ordered, he could hear the revving of Papa's bike and the thruster's of the Iron-Man suit.

"Save me," Peter brokenly called. And he knew by the sound they were coming, and coming fast. The snarl fell from the assailant's lips, the whoosh of the axe in the breeze as he followed Peter around fifteen feet behind. 

"Incoming merged call from MJ and Ned," Karen informed, "Merge all calls," Peter coughed, his throat and mouth loosing their moisture. 

"Peter!" There voices called, "Where are you?" was his guttural response. 

"Back at the cabin with the police, is the dude still following you?" Ned asked out of breath. Another ragged scream from the man bellowed from behind. "Yeah, still following."

"We're almost there," Tony called, drawing the attention of both MJ and Ned. They knew the voice, of course they only believed the lie of Tony being his boss. They didn't know of his real family, other than his Aunt. She was the failsafe, she watched him when they were out. To let him live a little more normal, even though Peter went to see them often. Stayed with them mostly on weekend's and anytime he could be with them. 

The only reason the world found out about his 'internship' was when Steve was on a mission hurt, Tony and him had gone out for brunch to cool off. Of course someone had taken photos, leading the many spectator's to wonder what little insignificant Peter Parker was doing with Tony Stark.

Getting a job offer, obviously!

"Holy crap, you're Tony Stark," Ned called, "Are you all alright?" Steve asked into the comm. Making the two teenaged eyes widen further, "Captain America!" Ned nearly shouted.

"Knew you had some secret's Peter, but seriously not telling us your friend's with the superheroes and not just working for them?" MJ hummed, her voice relatively still in shock. 

Peter yipped, the snow beneath him having gave way. Sending him into a tumble, down a steep slope his body breaking the ice at the bottom on impact. Encasing his form in the icy water below, leaving a trail of crimson red in his wake. Which exploded around him in the water, Peter pressed his hand's up; only finding ice. Unable to find where he'd broke through.

Peter's garbled scream met through the phone, his joint's tightening in the cold. His spider sense screaming he was in danger, but he could no longer tell what was up, where he'd be able to breathe. Too much. Too much. He was involuntarily gasping, choking on the blood infested water. Eye's blown wide in the crimson darkness.

The hem of his shirt pulled on from where he assumed was above, torn from the depth's by a familiar large hand. Papa. Peter sputtered up the water, his body being pressed against Papa's torso in a brief hug, patting his back as Peter coughed up the retched water. 

Sharp tinges of pain, prickles of his skin made him even more uncomfortable. His body shaking violently, "I know the feeling," Steve spoke up. Desperately rubbing his son's arm's, tilting him forward to inspect his shoulder. Peter's blurry eyes fell to the line of his blood down the slope.

Crossing the clearing was dad, in his suit of armor landing before him. Worried eyes surrounded him, the suit melting away moving to encompass Peter. Steve moved and allowed it to help his son, morphine quickly injected into him, his shoulder being pressed tight to hold the wound. The suit warming him up immensely, his toes curling. Had he really been barefoot and sleeveless this whole time?

Tony hugged close to Steve, as Steve lifted the also barefoot billionaire up into his arms. Walking them toward's his bike, JARVIS already taking Peter away to their own infirmary. 

They stopped by the cabin, greeting the two teenager's desperate to know the condition of their friend. A squad car taking the man away, making both parent's chest burn because they couldn't hurt the man for what he'd done to their son. 

"Will he be alright?" Ned asked, but the female wasn't star struck and started her interrogation. 

"Where is he? What are you going to tell his Aunt?"

"He's being taken to our own personal infirmary, and we'll call May at home." Tony said easily, leaving into the crowded sectioned off cabin to retrieve his son's bags. 

"He'll be alright," Steve assured the two, worry staining his blue eyes. They both were in their pajamas just as Peter was, luckily with slipper's and socked feet. 

"You have her number?" the girl asked, "Peter's Tony and I's son, we'll let his Aunt know." Steve admitted, and both looked up at him with shocked eyes.

"You guys are a whole superhero family!" Ned burst, Tony who'd been sauntering down the steps peter's bag over his shoulder, looked over with hard eyes. MJ, Tony, and Steve all stared at him curiously. Expectantly. 

MJ's eyes widening, but she huffed. "Iron man's genius, Captain America's morals, he's Spider-Man."

Ned nodded, "Yeah, I'm kinda his guy in the chair." 

Two car's pulled up, Michelle's family and Ned's. Michelle looked over at them before turning back, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. About you guy's, or Peter's night-time activities." Before walking to leave, they'd already filled out their police report's anyway.

"He'll be okay? Wont he?" Ned asked the heroes again, they gave a solemn nod. Ned walked away to his family looking back at the pair every now and then, Steve leading Tony back to his bike before they settled and all drove there separate ways. Tony's face worriedly buried into Steve's tense shoulders, he couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

The Spider-Man talk could wait for later though, he'd have to work through Peter's total _Shining_ experience first. 

By the time they'd arrived Peter had been stitched up with cotton bandages secured to his frame, arm in a sling. Wrapped comfortably in his Iron-Man onesie, fluffy captain America socks, and around 3 other pair's of normal socks on his feet. A heated blanket wrapped tightly around him, as he lay buried beneath the cover's of his father's bed.

Weary head resting on Tony's pillow, Steve's pillow held tightly to his chest. His eyes squeezed shut at the horrid memory of the bodies hacked to pieces on the floor, him only second's away from the same fate. Except he'd escaped, escaped into another possible death trap. 

Peter flinched at the calloused hand being ran through his hair suddenly, he hadn't even felt the bed indent but he knew it was dad. Papa seating himself closely behind, running his hand's softly along Peter's side to calm him. 

"I'm sorry," Peter apologized, not to his parent's but to the ones left behind. The ones he didn't save.

"Peter baby, you don't have anything to apologize for," Steve soothed, Peter shook his head in guilt. Tony looked down, he recognized the act well. He knew what was going through his head, knew the guilt that seemingly resonated off of his son, a wave of understanding, he'd seen the bodies on his way in to get Peter's things. It'd haunt him for a while, not as much as it's haunting Peter now. But he understood.

"Peter," he called lightly, cupping Peter's face with both hand's. "You can open your eyes," he cooed softly. He could feel Steve's gaze hard on the side of his face.

"It's not your fault, I know you think because you have the power to save people you think you always have to. But you don't, you can't do that to yourself. It's not fair," Peter's watery doe eyes opened to peer up at him, "You saved your friend's, and you know baby we're so proud of you."

Peter sobbed then, the father's moving quickly to embrace him. Holding their little spider in the web of their arms. 

"We're here Peter," Steve called carding his hand's through Peter's hair. Peter held tightly to Steve with his free arm, his head burrowed into Tony's shoulder as he sobbed.

"I...I-was so afraid," Horrid shuttering sobs, "Then the axe, and it hurt.... so bad... I didn't want to die...alone...not kn-knowing if...if Ned and Michelle...were okay." The two men coddling him close, exchanging hurt remorseful glances that they weren't there to protect him. "And...the ice...so cold...it's freezing. Daddy, please, Papa help." Panicked, frightened, lost.

"You're okay Peter, you're here with us." Steve assured, trying desperately to ground their son. Make him realize he wasn't stuck beneath nature's glass any longer.

"Papa, and Daddy's here baby. I promise," Tony assured, kissing Peter's forehead. Those cloudy eyes blinked rapidly trying to regain focus, eventually they did. Water still leaking from them, Steve brushing tear's away constantly. Grabbing tissues to clean him up a bit, stuffy nose and all.

Peter complied, before timidly speaking up. "Could I...um... sleep..."

"Yeah baby you can stay with us," Tony assured, Steve staring into Peter's eyes and nodding in agreement. Peter looked down in embarrassment, it was rare for them all to share such vulnerability, but Peter hadn't felt this safe since before the Vulture. 

He figured by Tony's speech they knew the secret, it was time he apologize for that too," I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys," Tony tilting his head giving a smug face before he grinned. 

"I've been curious about how the hell your webshooter's and web's work since the day I saw them. Also wanting to revamp that ridiculous homemade costume, you look like a fly with those goggles!"

Peter chuckled, Steve fondly rolling his eyes a shy smile on his lips, "You two are going to be in the lab for days, aren't you?"

The two brunettes looked over at the blonde with matching grins.

"Yup!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
